I don't think this is normal
by alpacaKurisutinu
Summary: What happens when the gang from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles meet the people they 'know' in the town of Tomoeda? All the characters you love are back with another small adventure! Takes place before Tokyo Arc for TRC and takes place in the future of CCS where everyone is a bit older now.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting yourself?

**WOOOT WOOOT ! Card Captor Sakura x Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles ! Takes place before Tokyo Arc for TRC and takes place after the manga in the future where everyone is back together in middle school!**

**Okay, so this idea may not be so much original, but I still wanted this to be my second story! Since some characters were not mentioned in other crossovers I read, I decided to write a story with EVERYONE (well as much people as I could mention) ! Sorry if this story is a bit confusing. xD (The writing style is also a little different from my first story)**

**TRC Syaoran = Syaoran**

**TRC Sakura = Sakura-Hime**

**CCS Syaoran = Shaoran**

**CCS Sakura = Sakura**

* * *

_Prologue_

In a quiet corner of Tomoeda, a group of strangers had fallen out of nowhere all toppled onto each other. "Another painful landing." Mumbled a tall black haired man. A white creature spoke a little too loudly "Sorry Kuro-pii! I can't help it!" The other members watched the black-haired man chase after the white creature, not knowing other people were approaching them.

* * *

"Did you hear that noise?" Sakura stopped to listen.

Tomoyo-chan and Kero also stopped in their tracks to hear some voices in the bushes. The three of them slowly snuck into a corner to where they could see the strangers. After finding the perfect spot, they could clearly see who was there. Luckily that it was empty despite being after-school, otherwise the situation would be pretty hard to explain.

"HOEEEEE!" Sakura-chan screamed too loudly, unable to take in what she saw. The three of them could all recognize an older Sakura, an older Shaoran there, along with a funny (yet cute) creature and 2 strangers.

"Sakura! You were too loud!" yelled Kero. It was already too late though, as the suspicious group had already saw them in their hiding place. Kero quickly changed into his true form.

"Be careful! These people has magic! Take out your wand Sakura, it might be another card or something!" Kero had to instruct the still confused Sakura.

"Tomoyo-chan! Stay in the bushes where they can't see you!" Sakura ran out of the bushes first.

Tomoyo nodded and secretly took out her camera to record. "How unfortunate that Sakura can't wear the outfit I just made..."

Sakura stood in her pose to start her chant, but was stopped by the older Syaoran.

"Wait! We're not bad people! Please, listen to us."

* * *

Syaoran had to quickly stop the other Sakura in her tracks. Although she was younger than Sakura-Hime, it seemed she had a great deal of magic, along with the beast of hers. Hopefully they would understand their explanation.

"Hello there mini Sakura!" Fai greeted her first with his friendly attitude. He had to show them they weren't dangerous.

"We might be look a little suspicous and I'm sure you can recognize Sakura-Hime and Syaoran-san here, but first, is it okay if we go somewhere safe before we start explaining?" He gave a friendly smile.

The mini Sakura had put away her magic item and the beast changed back into a smaller kind of beast. It seemed that they had understood him.

Kurogane, Mokona and the princess walked over to where Syaoran and Fai was.

At the same time, another young girl with long hair had walked out of the shadows. Fai turned to look at Kurogane. It was definitely this dimension's Tomoyo-hime. "If you need a safe place to talk, you can come over my house." The girl spoke politely, alike Tomoyo-hime. This seemed to annoy Kurogane a bit. He simply glared at the girl.

This time, mini Sakura spoke. "Tomoyo-chan, can you also call over Shaoran-kun and Mei Ling-chan? I think they would like to hear out these people too. I'll call over Yue-san."

She looked at Syaoran and Sakura-Hime and blushed. "Can I call you Sakura nee-san and Syaoran nii-san?" she asked.

* * *

**So sorry if the first chapters really lame! I suck hard at beginnings. I promise the next chapter is better though ! xD Also you may notice that the point of view changed from CCS characters to TRC characters. I tried to make it less confusing by placing a line. ; A ; Did it help? Please tell me what you think about the first chapter! Second chapter coming up soon. C:**


	2. Chapter 2 Explanation

**Okay guys! Here's the next chapter xD I'm not really sure what I'm gonna exactly be writing about, but it seems like this is gonna be longer than I thought. AHAHAS (please note in this both Sakura and Shaoran both love each other cause it's after the manga/after second movie) They both are also older! (14)**

**TRC Syaoran = Syaoran**

**TRC Sakura = Sakura-Hime**

**CCS Syaoran = Shaoran **

**CCS Sakura = Sakura**

* * *

Both Shaoran and Mei Ling received the shock of their lives when they saw another Shaoran and Sakura sitting in Tomoyo-chan's room.

"Wh-who-who is that? You didn't mention other people when you called us over!" Mei-Ling couldn't help but stare as she talked.

"We don't know either Mei Ling-chan!" Sakura replied and smiled. "Quickly come over so we can hear them out!"

Feeling a little more assured by Sakura's smile, Shaoran shuffled next to Sakura and sat down, followed by Mei Ling.

The Shaoran look-alike spoke up first. "First of all, we are a group of travelers who move around dimensions to look for a feather. This is the reason why we have come here."

The blond started to speak up. "It seems that you may not know this, but in other dimensions there are other people that look exactly like you and are the same people. This is why there are two Syaoran's and Sakura's here!"

"So this means we're allies right? If we are the same people, then surely we should help you on your journey!" Sakura nodded in agreement to Shaoran.

The group smiled at their words. Good thing they got the message over. The blond haired person introduced himself first. "My name is Fai! You can call me mommy, and this is daddy!" Fai pointed to the angry man.

"MY NAME IS KUROGANE! Don't listen to him!" Kurogane twitched an eyebrow when he heard Tomoyo giggle.

"I believe you serve Tomoyo-hime, right?" she asked as she smiled innocently

"How did you know?" the group said in union.

"Actually, Tomoyo-hime already told me about your arrival already!"

This time, the whole room stared at Tomoyo.

"Ohoho~ She told me in a dream that we need to help you find the feather for Sakura-hime. I believe there is more to this, so can you tell us the exact details now? Sakura-chan, Shaoran-kun, Kero-chan and Yue-san can use magic too, so I'm sure we can help."

* * *

Both Fai and Kurogane turned to Syaoran and Sakura-hime. They were the main victims and telling the past isn't always easy.

Sakura gave her nod of approval for Syaoran to start explaining.

"If you haven't noticed, Sakura-hime is the princess in our country and-"

The younger Sakura interrupted. "Does that mean nii-san is also the royal family?" Her face reminded him so much of the past, it was kind of amusing to see Sakura's past expressions.

"Is Touya also your brother? He is the king in our country"

The younger Sakura nodded, mumbling "He must be a horrible king!".

Syaoran laughed. Indeed, she was exactly like Sakura-hime before she lost her memories.

"Anyway, Sakura-hime lost her memories. So this is why we're travelling dimensions to collect her memories, which are in a form of a feather. These feathers usually cause disruptions to a dimension, and so we get the feathers back to Sakura-hime before moving to the next dimension."

"Does this mean Syaoran nii-san also knew Sakura nee-san when you were young?" Sakura smiled brightly while Shaoran blushed a little.

Looking at them made Syaoran a little sad, it was like watching himself and Sakura-hime before everything went wrong. It was also no surprise when they all started to worry the moment Sakura-hime fell asleep.

* * *

"What's wrong with Sakura?" Kero flew over to Sakura. Although it wasn't exactly her, he still felt responsible for her safety.

"No, it's alright." The older brat smiled sadly at Sakura. Kero could tell, they have been through very bad times.

"The thing is, we aren't powerful enough to travel around dimensions. The price I paid to travel around was the memories with Sakura-hime. So basically even if Sakura-hime gets all the feathers back, she will never remember me."

At that moment Sakura ran up to grab Syaoran's hand.

"But that's unfair! If Shaoran and I were still able to remember each other after the last card was sealed, you should be allowed to remember each other too!" Sakura started to cry for the two of them.

"Sakura, don't cry." Shaoran went to calm Sakura down. He couldn't stand her crying.

"We'll help you." He looked at the other him. He understood the feelings he probably has for his Sakura. Surely they would get their happy ending too.

After the explanation, it was already nearly dinner and time for the others to return home.

"We will gather back here tomorrow since we didn't have the time to explain our magic yet." Sakura waved goodbye to her new allies.

Shaoran walked Sakura back to her house with Kero flying behind while Mei Ling set off by herself. Only Yue stayed behind a bit longer.

"Did you recieve the travelling powers from Yuko?"

Kurogane and Syaoran jumped when they realized Yue was behind them. Only Fai had sensed him.

"How did you know Yuko?" Fai asked. He was the most mysterious of the group and Fai couldn't trust him completely.

"Long time ago, our old master, Clow told us about someone called Yuko who had those powers. Now, Kerberos and my master is Sakura, and we will help you if Sakura wishes to do so but first I want to clear something up."

Yue pointed to Mokona. "Did Yuko give that to you as the power to travel?"

Mokona jumped around happily. Finally Mokona was mentioned! "YES! THE MOKONA IS VERY POWERFUL!" Mokona flew around in circles.

Yue seemed satisfied now, so Syaoran asked the question on something he was wondering about.

"If Kero's other form is the plush toy... then is your other from Yukito?"

Yue raised an eyebrow. "You are correct. Does Yukito also look after Sakura in your country?"

"Yes. He was the priest of our country. You just looked like him a lot, so I just wanted to ask."

Yue smirked. "This means I protect Sakura more than Kero." And with that answer, he departed too.

Kurogane stared at Yue flying away. "The younger Sakura-hime is also very strong. She's the master of two magical beings that Clow created."

"I can sense her magic, it is indeed very strong for a human in this dimension." Fai laughed.

"You mean that magic is very rare in this dimension?" Syaoran was surprised. Sakura's non-magical friends talked as if it was normal.

"It seems so! We better hide our powers too! Anyway, I think we should get to bed soon. We don't want to worry your Tomoyo-chan do we?" Fai laughed for a second, before getting chased by Kurogane.

* * *

**Did you guys like this chapter? Please review and tell me your thoughts! C: I tried to make the explanation as realistic as possible in their situation! **


	3. Chapter 3 Going out together!

**So sorry for the delay! Something came up, so this chapter is a bit late. :C I also included some KuroganexTomoyo in here... (can you see the hints?) Tried to write a bit more about the other characters too. MUST REMEMBER TO INCLUDE MORE MOKONA ! :CCC **

**Also, I added thoughts in it this time. This is characterised like _ '...' _**

**TRC Syaoran = Syaoran**

**TRC Sakura = Sakura-Hime**

**CCS Syaoran = Shaoran**

**CCS Sakura = Sakura**

* * *

Princess Sakura woke up in a big fancy room. The room was so special that looked so fancy that it was even fit to be in her palace!

"Sakura-hime~!" A young girl with lovely black hair ran into her room while holding up an object to her face. "Are you awake now?"

"Good morning Tomoyo-chan. Is Syaoran-kun awake?" She asked unconsciously.

"Good morning! You're actually last to wake up." Tomoyo giggled and moved closer with her funny object.

Deciding she shouldn't keep everyone up, Sakura stood up to get ready but she still had a question first.

"Tomoyo-chan, what are you holding?"

"It's just a gadget that let's me record people! Ohohohoho~" Tomoyo smiled with her 'gadget'.

"_I can't wait to compare the video to Sakura-chan when she's older!" _ whispered Tomoyo-chan. Now all she needed was a shot of both Sakura's together!

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura-chan and Kero came crashing through the room, obviously a little bit later than the arranged time.

Everyone had their private giggles at Sakura looking so confused.

When she saw the clock she couldn't help but look down at her feet in shame.

She shuffled her feet as she sheepishly explained her reason. "I forgot that I had breakfast duty today..."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! I should be apologizing for not saying goodbye properly yesterday!"

Sakura-hime was feeling just as guilty as her other self. She understood that feeling when she forgot something important! Well, more like EVERYTHING that was important, even if it wasn't her fault.

Sakura walked over to the group to continue on from yesterday.

"I've already explained my bit, but of course I the left the main story for the star herself!" Shaoran winked at Sakura, telling her it was okay to start.

Blushing at her loved one, Sakura started her story.

"I understand that Shaoran's family is related to Clow, but how do you have so much magical power for a normal person?

Syaoraon could only wonder if she had as much power as Sakura-hime due to the fact her can't sense magical power, unlike Fai-san did.

"Actually, I'm the successor of Clow-san!"

"Huh?" Syaoran blinked.

"When Clow-san died, he split his power into two humans, and one being my father! Nobody knows this, except for a few people. That's why I had some magic power, enough to set off all the events that Clow had set for me to become the master of the cards."

Fai watched in curiosity as the girl took out a pink book and make the stack of cards float in the air.

"This isn't what I originally had though. Soon I had to start changing the cards and the wand into my own magic as I could not rely on the magic of the moon and sun anymore."

She smiled at her cards. "Now I'm the proper master of the cards. It was hard for me at first, I got stronger to change all of the cards back then. Now I'm even better than before so I can definitely help you find Sakura nii-san's feather!"

Syaoran watched the card spin around her._'So she's had challenges in the past too. Hopefully it wasn't as bad as our fate.'_

His other self's cousin, named Mei Ling smiled cheekily. "Sakura, I think your forgetting the bits with Shaoran!"

"Mei Ling!" Shaoran glared at her. He turned to face Sakura who looked prepared to crawl into a hole. How does he stop Sakura from being embarrassed now? _'Maybe the other me could help...'_

"Can we go out now since we're done with the past?" Surprisingly, it was Sakura-hime who broke the silence.

"I've been itching to see what this world looks like! We should go now! Before all my energy is gone!" Sakura stood up in her dress and pulled Syaoran up too.

"Mokona wants to go too!" And (to his annoyance,) jumped onto Kurogane's head.

Tomoyo, Sakura, Shaoran and Mei Ling looked at each other to suggest a place, but Kero spoke first.

"LET'S GO GET SOME DESSERTS!"

"Hoe?"

"You forgot to give me some yesterday and fell asleep right away! You better make it up today!" Kero laid on his side and patted his 'empty' stomach.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura glared at the ever-greedy Kero.

* * *

In the end, with the help of some wigs and sunglasses Sakura-hime and Syaoran, nobody really noticed that there were doubles walking around.

Quickly moving her sunglasses up and then back down, Sakura could only open her mouth in awe. "Woww! These things called 'sunglasses' are amazing! It really turns the world darker, yet you can still see through it!"

"Sakura-hime! Be careful! People might see your face properly if you do that!" Syaoran tried to cover for Sakura-hime even though he was just as suspicious.

"Don't worry everyone! My disguises will make sure no one notices!" Tomoyo zoomed in the camera-recorder while walking backwards, leading the group.

Finally arriving at their destination, they all went order an ice cream each to keep Kero's mouth shut.

Syaoran opened the door first for everyone to go in, but instead he paused at the door in shock.

"What's wrong Syao- ... HOEEEEEE? NII-SAN AND YUKITO-SAN?"

This caught Sakura-hime's attention and made her also run to get a glimpse of the two of them.

Touya grinned at Sakura until he noticed the other people were with Sakura.

'_Is that an older brat and Sakura? And I thought Sakura was finally getting out of trouble too.'_

"Ah! Hello Sakura-chan! Are you here with your friends?" Yukito waved to her.

They both were working at the shop.

Now Syaoran and Sakura-hime could only stare at the pair and slightly giggle. _'Touya and Yukito are also together in this world!'_

"Sakura..."

Touya didn't look to impressed compared to Yukito's cheerfulness.

Everyone started to sweat nervously. Did Touya see through the disguise?

He stared at Sakura and sighed before speaking. "Since when did you hang out with people that much older than you?"

"I uh..." Sakura could only mutter quiet words before freezing on the spot.

"I'M SORRY!" Shaoran surprised everyone by bowing his head to him.

"These people are actually distant cousins of Mei Ling and I! I forced Sakura and Tomoyo-chan to come along and show them what Tomeda is like. Please forgive me for annoying your sister."

'_This kid thinks faster than he looks._ _Although 'Touya' simply nodded at us, I doubt he belives that. If the younger Sakura has magic, who knows if he has magic too...' _Kurogane would have to check with Fai later on.

Touya looked amusingly at him. "Well.. don't just stand there and get the ice-cream here, or else boss will annoy me if you don't get anything."

So then Sakura, Tomoyo and Mei Ling all tried to help the newcomers choose what ice-cream would be good. In the end though, they ended up buying everything to try.

Sakura started to take out the money for her share (and for the older group) Touya stopped her. "I'll pay for your share."

"Oh... Thank you onii-san!" Sakura smiled gratefully, until Touya told her she has to compensate by doing all of tomorrows chores. Well, the ice-cream was pretty expensive, he just had to get something out of his 'kindness'.

* * *

"Sakura-chan.. are you sure?" Sakura-hime continued putting more and more delicious ice-cream in her mouth before Kero finished it for all of them.

"I _think_ I know how to do some chores!" As soon as Sakura-hime said that, Syaoran volunteered to do it in her place. He knows very well how good Sakura is at doing chores, and he wouldn't want Sakura to wreak little Sakura's house!

"Don't worry! I'll be sure to help you tomorrow despite chores." Sakura tried to smile, ignoring all thoughts of tomorrow's chores.

Kurogane rarely spoke in front of Tomoyo, but at that moment he decided to ask his question, effectively cutting off Sakura-hime from insisting even more. Syaoran looked so stressed that he had to help him.

"Oi, does your brother have magic too?"

"Of course not! If onii-san knew I had magic, he would be laughing at me everyday!" Sakura pouted unhappily.

Kurogane turned to Fai to double check and he nodded back, answering Kurogane's question.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, but where are we exactly?" Syaoran looked around to people walking everywhere. He forgot to ask which country they were in.

"We're in Japan, Tomeda!" The group all answered at once.

"Japan again?" Fai asked.

"You know Japan?" Sakura was amazed. Does that mean there are other worlds of Japan.. just at different times?

"I come from olden Japan. We've been to another advanced Japan before, but there seemed to be more technology than here. This world is probably in the middle."

Kurogane sighed and looked at Tomoyo who was recording everyone. Everyone, which meant including him. That made him look away for a bit. "The advanced Japan also had you in it. You were a president of a big company who ruled the technology there."

"Ara? Me?" Tomoyo looked up from her camera and looked into Kurogane's eyes.

'_Man, even her eyes look exactly the same.'_

"You recorded Sakura-hime when we were in that world too." Syaoran added to Kurogane's statement.

"Oh really? Then I'm happy that the other me got to meet Sakura too." Sakura and Tomoyo smiled at each other.

* * *

**This is also probably the last non-serious chapter ! Next chapter will finally feature the feather. (: This chapter also has to be delayed, I got quite a bit more of homework than expected, sorry guys! **


	4. Chapter 4 The beginning

**Well, I just realised how if I've set Sakura/Shaoran in the future so their age is about 13/14, but now I've just realised the Sakura and Syaoran in TRC is also 14. (well this is a big mistake) I'm not sure if anyone else has noticed but can you just ignore this mistake? It's kinda hard to change it now so I'm gonna leave it this way. I swear the art for TRC makes them look so much older than CCS! :C I also apologize for the uberrrr slow update, I kinda had a writers block and I had no idea on how to continue the story. Hopefully the plot I've chosen is okay.**

**Bold + Italics = past**

* * *

"Ah, the first thing that I get when I come back to Japan is this?" The figure stared at the feather resting in their hand. The feather was over flowing with magic and even though they weren't as powerful as before, the feather could provide some help. "What are you gonna do with it?" The other person stared curiously and while other beast sat patiently. The figure gave a smile, "I think... I have an idea." and sealed the feathers presence.

An hour ago~

Sakura could not help but sigh while half-heartedly cleaning the floor.

"Today I should be helping everyone else." Sakura pouted.

"And I should be eating sweets Sakura! Get on with your cleaning so we can go eat at Tomoyo's house!" Kero yelled from her room.

"Why don't you help me instead of playing games then Kero-chan?!" Sakura was tempted to throw the broom on the floor and run off to everyone else, but she had a promise to keep.

"Your nearly finished anyways Sakura, just be faster!" Kero yelled.

If there would be one thing that never changed, it would be the lazy Kero. Using up the last of her strength, Sakura swept the living room like a mad-woman. She was determined to finish up before Shaoran came to pick her up.

"I'M DONEEE~!" Sakura jumped for joy and grabbed her shoulder bag. Shaoran would be coming any moment.

xxx

"Sakura-hime, you really should stay back here. We don't know what will happen when we find the feather, so we should stay on the safe side."

Sakura-hime looked at her feet, disappointed at her uselessness.

"There's nothing wrong with Sakura-hime coming. I've always ran around recording Sakura-chan at dangerous times and I've always been safe!" Tomoyo smiled sweetly at them. There was no way she was gonna miss the chance to record everybody, including Sakura-hime!

Kurogane sighed at her comment. '_I don't think Tomoyo hi-, Tomoyo understands how dangerous this is compared to the cards...' _"More of the reason both of you need to stay here. Nobody wants both of you getting hurt."

Fai was about to add more to the argument when Shaoran returned with Sakura. "Ah, hello Little Doggy and Little Kitty!"

"Us?" Shaoran and Sakura looked at each other in confusion.

"Don't worry about him. Can you just try to convince them to not come with us?" Kurogane twitched an eyebrow as he pointed at Sakura-hime and Tomoyo.

"Mokona agrees with Tomoyo! Mokona thinks we have every right to come too!" Mokona jumped onto his head as if to calm Kurogane down. (Although Mokona just ended up doing the opposite.)

"GET OFF MY HEAD!" Kurogane tried to hit Mokona away while Mokona just laughed cheerfully.

"Don't hit Mokona!" Sakura ran to Mokona's aid and hugged it protectively.

"Tomoyo and Sakura onee-san should come too! I can protect them for sure." Sakura flashed her gentle smile at Kurogane. (Which earned him some evil looks from Shaoran)

"We've got plenty of magic equipped people, I'm sure us following won't do any harm!" And without another word, Tomoyo grabbed her camera.

No one could stop Tomoyo now that she had her camera.

Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane all sighed at the same time. _'Is there any way to stop her?'_

The three of them saw Kero secretly wink at them. "Tomoyo~" They watched him fly over to Tomoyo. "Can we have some sweets first?"

"Of course! I've got some strawberry shortcake. How could I ever forget it? Ohohohoho~" She put down her camera and went to fetch some cake.

'_IT WAS THAT EASY?' _They all dropped their jaws.

xxx

"Ah~ That sure was a yummy cake." Kero flew happily was the group followed Mokona.

In the end, the three of them could still not stop Tomoyo and Sakura-hime from coming.

"So where are we going today?" Today Mei-Ling had family business to attend to and Yue had to work with Touya so the two of them could not come. It was good that another person did not needed to be taken care of, yet it was bad that they were lacking another powerful ally. Fai flashed his usual smile anyways and waited for an answer.

Sakura smiled back and gave her answer. "Well, I thought we could go to the Tokyo Tower to try to look for the feathers presence! I mean, higher places should work better right?" She had tried to make the most sensible idea considering she wasn't 100% sure how everyone else's magic worked.

Kurogane sighed and Fai smiled at her. "It's okay Sakura, our group can sense far away on the ground."

"Oh really?" Sakura shuffled her feet in embarrassment.

Shaoran was about to change the subject when they all suddenly felt a strong burst of magic.

"THE FEATHER!" The older group yelled.

"Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" The other group watched Sakura emerge wings from her wand this time. Now she could control where her wings could appear and is definitely stronger than before.

Right after they all prepared to rush off to the magic source it was cut off.

"HOEE?" Sakura stopped in confusion.

Kero had already changed forms and started a plan. "Only Sakura, Mokona and I has wings to fly off there first. We need to be careful on who we select to come."

Syaoran stepped up first and Kurogane came next. "I think this is the best."

Shaoran was about to protest but Fai stopped him. "We need people to protect Sakura-hime and Tomoyo-chan too."

He sighed in defeat. "I won't forgive you if something happens to Sakura!" Shaoran was frustrated but he knew it was the best choice.

Syaoran chuckled. "Back to you!"

And so the 4 set off to the magic source.

xxx

"Sorry Sakura-chan, am I too heavy?" Syaoran shifted uncomfortably in the wind. What if someone saw them?

"He's not as bad as Kurogane!" Keroberos was tired already.

"Your the one who told Syaoran to go with Sakura." He closed his eyes and tried to find the magic source again.

"Or else you would've broken Sakura's wand!"

Kurogane simply ignore the statement.

"Kero! I think this is where it was." They landed in a small alleyway and walked outside.

He hid in Sakura's hoodie and noticed something. "Why are we at... the airport?"

"This was at the Piffle world too!" Mokona also hid in Sakura's hoodie but couldn't help to look outside.

"Damn! Does this mean that the person has already left with the feather? Theres no way we can find them in the crowds of people."

"But Kurogane-san.. there shouldn't be anyone else who has magic to seal the presence of the feather. "

"It's possible that the user may just have a little bit of magic, and with the help of the feather is can hide their own presence..." Syaoran looked back at the crowds of people worriedly.. '_T__his isn't gonna be any easier.'_

"Shall we go back?" Sakura walked into the ally again and called for fly.

xxx

_**Sakura hovered her wand in the air while trying her hardest to penetrate the persons seal. But doing this is certainly not easy, considering how strong the feather is and she was distracting herself from her surroundings. This is probably how everything went wrong.**_

"_**Sakura!" **_

_**Sakura turned her head up the exact moment she sensed the magic, but it was also the exact moment she saw the big warp in front of her. She could feel Syaorans hands desperately reaching out to change the direction of flight but it was too late. **_

_**They were caught in the trap already.**_

* * *

So, yeah this isn't the last chapter as you can see. It'll probably go on for a bit longer. I don't have an editor and I have to correct it myself, so sorry if some bits sound really weirdddd...


End file.
